Felices 16
by Sofi336
Summary: En su fiesta de cumpleaños, Amu nunca se imagino cual seria uno de sus regalos. Tadamu lemon, lime o lo que sea solo se que es lemmon


**Amu: ¿que es esto?**

**Sofi-chan: es un lemon expllicito, Amu-chan**

**Amu: U-un ¿lemon? de quien? *Sonrojo***

**sofi-chan: juju tendras que averiguarlo**

**Amu: Awww, Sofi-chan no es dueña de Shugo chara y de sus personaje (gracias a dios o seria un caos)**

* * *

Felices 16

Hinamori Amu Al fin cumplía sus dieciséis Años y estaba muy feliz por que sus padres le hicieron una espectacular fiesta en su casa en la cual todos sus Amigos asistieron. Todos parecían divertirse a excepción de Ikuto quien estaba en una esquina algo aburrido. El observaba fijamente a Amu, la chica de quien a estado enamorado desde que ella tenia 12 años… era sorprendente que allá pasado tanto tiempo y ella siga siendo la misma solamente que ya no es la chica inocente que era antes, la chica de quien aun le gustaba burlarse

- ¿Qué Pasa, Ikuto? – pregunto Amu al notar que el la veía mucho

- Amu… estas muy linda

- Gracias – dijo sonrojándose levemente

- Estaba pensando en algo…

- ¿en que?

-¿Qué tal si tu y yo desaparecemos de este lugar y hacemos cosas traviesas – dijo acercándose - ya tienes bastante edad para mi ¿no crees?

- ¡Que pervertido eres! Por supuesto que no

- Vamos, Amu… esto esta muy aburrido

- ¿Asi? Si esta muy aburrido te puedes ir por donde viniste – Amu lo empujo y se alejo de el dirigiéndose con sus Amigos

- ¿Qué sucede, Amu-chan? - pregunto Nagihiko

- Ikuto es un idiota

- No deberías preocuparte por el, relájate – Dijo Nagihiko guiñándole el ojo – recuerda que no todos los días se cumplen dieciséis

- Tienes razón

Al pasar las horas Amu había tomado mucho y ya no estaba muy consiente de lo que hacia ni de lo que hablaba pero ella no era la única, Tadase estaba igual de borracho que ella, incluso peor

En una parte de la fiesta…

- Amu-chan vamos a otro lugar… - Dijo Tadase arrastrándola, tomándola de la mano

- Ñe… Solo una copita mas

- Amu-chan – Tadase suplico con la mirada – Vamos a tu habitación

- Esta bien – dijo en un gruñido – iré solo por que no puedo resistirme a esa mirada

Con dificultad comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez ahí, Amu trato de hallar el interruptor para encender la luz pero nunca lo encontró. Se sentó en la cama junto con Tadase, hubo un silencio hasta que Tadase poso su mano en la rodilla de Amu y empezó acariciarla

- ¿Q-que haces? - se sobre salto y se sonrojo

Tadase no respondió, siguió haciendo lo que empezó, lentamente acerco su rostro al suyo, rozo su nariz con su cara provocándolo cosquillas a esta, segundos después pensó que no era tiempo para juegos infantiles , su mano se adentro debajo de su blusa para acariciar su vientre.

- Humm …Tadase- Kun e-espera… la fiesta abajo – Amu apretó los ojos

- ¿quieres que me detenga?

- N-nnnn - Amu no pudo decir la palabra

Tadase la empujo hacia atrás, sabiendo que ella quería hacerlo tanto como el, se subió encima de ella

Tadase puso su mano en su barbilla para verla a los ojos, sonrio cuando vio su expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, aun tenia esa expresión de niña inocente, eso fue una de las que hizo que hizo que se enamorara de ella. la acerco aun mas a el y le susurro a unos centímetros de sus labios

- Hoy te vez muy sexy… Amu-Koi – ella se sorprendió por el cambio honorifico

Paso su lengua por su mejilla, bajando por su cuello, apretando sus pechos, sacándole varios suspiros

- Ohh.. M-me haces… cosquillas – su corazón latia rápidamente al sentir cada roce de sus labios en su piel

Tadase la miro y sonrió, se acerco a sus labios y empezó a chuparlos y a lamerlos, su lengua entro a su boca, provocando que ella gimiera en el beso, su lengua se adentro en su boca lo mas profundo que pudo, jugando con ella y explorando con su lengua toda su boca. Ella inconscientemente le devolvía el beso, siguiendo poco a poco su juego , recordando que fue hace mucho que no había besado esos deliciosos, suaves y dulces labios que solamente pertenecían a ella, el en cambio saboreaba cada centímetro de su boca, sin dejar ningún rastro que su lengua no tocara… se separo de ella por la falta de aire dejando en su boca una línea de saliva que conecta con la suya, ella saco su lengua y el con la suya arremolinaron sus lenguas entre si, esto le causo un escalofrió a esta, ladeo su cabeza y el fue hacia su oído.

- Me encanta tu sabor… - mordió su oreja, capturando su lóbulo en los dientes

- A-ahhh… - gimió

- Amu-koi

- ¿S-Si?

- Esta noche yo seré tu regalo de cumpleaños

Rápidamente comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su chaleco, quitándoselo del cuerpo, dejándola con su delgada blusa de delgados tirantes. Beso sus hombros, los mordisqueo y le paso la lengua, embriagándose de su olor y de su suavidad… su mano se introdujo debajo de sus falda y se sorprendió que estaba muy mojada

- ¿ohh estas disfrutando esto tanto como yo? Amu-koi dime que si

- Uuii… onegai – Amu suplico

Le quito la blusa, la falda y las bragas y las tiro en algún lugar de la habitación, comenzó a besar su estomago, usando su lengua para bajar lentamente, dejándola cubierta de su saliva. Amu insistía en apretar los puños y los ojos para que los gemidos no se les escaparan de los labios.

Con su dedo índice comenzó a acariciar su clítoris circularmente mientras que su otra mano se encargaba de deshacerse del sujetador que aun traía puesto. Con una sola mano se lo quito y de inmediato ataco a uno de sus pechos

- Aaaa S-shoto mmmm…. – Dijo ella avergonzada, se los cubrió con ambas manos pero de inmediato, Tadase con una sola mano agarro ambas muñecas y la sostuvo arriba de su cabeza

Paso su lengua alrededor del pezón para después introducírselo completo a la boca, notando que estaba bien duro y parado, eso le encanto mas y lo succiono, Amu hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, retorciéndose debajo de el y maldiciendo mentalmente al chico que le causaba todas esas exquisitas sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes, sentía que un liquido comenzaba a recorrerle los muslos con cada beso que el le daba a su cuerpo, Sobre todo cuando el Se dirigió al otro pezón y antes de introducirlo a la boca lo mordió, lo retuvo en sus dientes para que su lengua lo lamiera… ella gimió con mucha mas pasión

Soltó sus manos y dejo sus pechos en paz para encargarse de su cuello lamiéndolo desesperadamente, dando fuertes succiones y chupetones

- N-no hagas eso.. me dejaras una marca… mmmm

- Esa marca indicara que solo eres mía y de nadie mas… te deseo, Amu-koi

Siguió chupando aun mas fuerte hasta conseguir que ella gimiera y apretara su cabeza contra su cuello, satisfecho de dejar una marca roja se dirigió a su mandíbula para seguir con su siguiente operación

- Amu-Koi… tus gemidos me están excitando aun mas… sigue gimiendo

Dicho esto la cara de la chica era un semáforo rojo ¿acaso este era su Tadase? ¿El chico tierno e inocente? Esta noche parecía ser otra persona pero Amu Debía admitir que le encantaba ese lado oculto que nunca había revelado con Nadie… tan solo pensar en tener sexo con Tadase la hizo aun mas mojada… cuantas noches soñando con este momento, que el la hiciera suya y que ella por fin podría acariciarlo como lo hacia en sus sueños pero aunque por mas lo deseara tocarlo sus manos no reaccionaban, estaban completamente inmóviles.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que el Introdujo profundamente un dedo en su interior, metiendo y sacando lentamente… ella soltó un fuerte gemido de placer pero de inmediato se mordió los labios para que esos gemidos no salieran de su boca

- No los retengas, quiero escucharlos

- Nooo… es vergonzoso

Ella seguía reteniéndolos pero fue inútil cuando el Introdujo un dedo mas, moviéndolo lentamente ''Dios… Amu-koi estas empapada'' ella aun se resistía, trataba que ningún gemido se le escapara y aunque lo negara, disfrutaba cada caricia que el le daba a su cuerpo, el se acerco a su oreja y le susurro sensualmente ''gime mi nombre'' lamio su lóbulo

- N-nooo Aaaaa mmmm

- Hazlo.. – introdujo un tercer dedo

Comenzó a bombearla rápidamente en Su interior, ella sentía que en cualquier momento se venia, sobre todo cuando el empezó a frotar su clítoris rápidamente, ella ya sin poder retener los gemidos comenzó gritaba frenéticamente ante la deliciosa tortura, diciéndole que moviera sus dedos mas rápido

-Aaaa… aaa Ta-Tadase – apretó las sabanas cuando se venia

- ¿Qué dices? No te escucho – introdujo un cuarto dedo

- Aaaa… Mmmm… ohhh ¡TA-TADASE-KOI!

El sintió que sus paredes interiores se cerraron al torno de sus dedos , ella Grito fuertemente su nombre al tener su primer orgasmo, su cuerpo seguía teniendo ligeros temblores, cerro los ojos tratando de normalizar su respiración

- Tadase-koi… quiero..

El se acerco para oírla

- ¿Qué quieres, Amu-koi?

- quiero sentirte dentro de mi

el sonrió y volvió a besarla pero un beso corto, pues ya no quería perder el tiempo. Ella invirtió las posiciones… sentándose a horcajadas en su área sensible , puso ambas manos en su pecho y se acerco a su oido

- Pero antes – le susurro – Me gustaría poder disfrutar un poco mas de mi regalo

- ¿y que estas esperando?

Rápidamente le saco la camisa que traía puesta y comenzó a acariciar su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos… apenas rozando la suave piel del muchacho provocando que un suave suspiro saliera de sus labios, con una de sus manos comenzó a jugar muy cerca de su entrepierna

- A-amu-koi – gimió

Amu ignoro sus gemidos, se dirigió a su cuello, donde ahí el no solamente sintió su tibia lengua en su piel, también sintió sus pequeños dientes clavándose ligeramente ahí, succionando hasta hacer lo mismo que el hizo con ella, dejando una marca roja

- Amu-koi… - gimió a un mas fuerte

Intento levantarse pero ella lo detuvo poniendo ambas manos en su pecho, empujándolo hacia la cama

- Recuerda que eres mi regalo de cumpleaños – ella dio una ligera lamida a su labios – así que no intentes retractarte… por que esta noche serás mío

Bajo sus pantalones para poder acariciar su erección a través de sus boxers, el cerro los ojos, disfrutando cada momento, ella pudo notar en la oscuridad el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas así que decidió burlarse un poco de el

- Sabes… nunca lo dije pero - beso su mandíbula – me encantas cuando te sonrojas… pero mucho mas cuando se trata de esta situación como esta

El no respondió, estaba perdido en las sensaciones que Amu provocaba en el… su mano se adentro en su bóxer para acariciar su miembro y se sorprendió cuando vio que era muy largo y grande, se sonrojo profundamente al ver que lo tenia en su mano pero eso no detuvo lo que empezó. Bajo sus boxers para acariciarlo mas fácil

Descendió desde su cuello hasta llegar a su miembro, cuando lo tubo frente a su cara le dio una larga lamida a la punta, el sintió un gran cosquilleo en su zona privada… mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire

- Amu-Koi… onegai

Ella obedeció y metió a su boca todo su miembro, de la punta hasta la base, reteniéndolo por unos segundos, saco su lengua para lamer su bolas. Soltando unos sonidos cuando su pene tocaba su el fondo de su garganta, Tadase hundió su cabeza en la almohada, gimiendo mas fuerte y apretando las sabanas, disfrutando cada sensación.

- Ahhh.. si Amu-koi … Umm

Arremolino lentamente su lengua a través de su pene, saboreando aquella masa de carne que se encontraba en su boca como si fuera un caramelo… con su mano comenzó a imitar los movimientos de su boca pero esta vez mas rápido. Tadase puso una mano en la cabeza de Amu para que fuera con mas velocidad, mientras que se retorcia involuntariamente debajo de ella. Amu lo sintió que se tensaba asi que con ambas manos sostuvo su miembro, como si fuera un bebe , sosteniendo un biberón para recibir aquella leche que tanto anhelaba en su boca. El grito fuertemente su nombre cuando temblo descontrolablemente, disparo en su cavidad, había tanto que ella se ahogo en el cuando libero todo su semen en su boca, el sabor de aquel liquido le encanto ya que trago todo rápidamente, siguió succionando la cabeza, tratando de sacar hasta la ultima gota de su liquido seminal. Cuando termino lo miro y se relamió los labios, limpiando con su lengua las gotas que se encontraban en su abdomen

Ella se acerco a el sensualmente, se acerco a su oído

- Tadase-koi… Hazme tuya – se sonrojo

- Eso no tienes que repetirlo

Tadase la cubrió con su cuerpo, acomodándose para entrar en ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Amu enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para que el diera el siguiente paso. Sintio cuando el la penetraba lentamente, una sensación completamente diferente al placer que había sentido hace un momento, sentía dolor en su interior, Sus paredes estaban siendo estirada por su gran miembro que cada iba mas profundo.

- Amu-koi… estas muy estrecha… me encanta

- Aaaa…aaa D-duele.. tu pene… es muy grande… ohh

Espero un momento para que ella se acostumbrar, ella indico que podía seguir, Cuando el estuvo completamente adentro de ella comenzó a embestirla con brutalidad, follando su coño rápidamente sin piedad alguna, disfrutando la suavidad y la calentura de su interior. El placer salio a la luz esparciéndose lentamente en su cuerpo con cada follada que el le daba. ella se sorprendió la impaciencia del chico, a medida que iban trascurriendo los minutos ella cada vez se fue dando cuenta que Tadase no solamente es un chico tierno y amable, sino que ahora era un chico mas maduro, mas apasionado y sobre todo mas guapo que nunca.

- ¿te gusta el sexo salvaje? –

- Aaa.. nunca lo he experimentado.. ohh

- ¿te gustaría… conocerlo?

- S-sii

El salio y entro de golpe en su interior, elevándole olas y olas de placer,… ella grito cuando el llego hasta el limite de su cavidad, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y chupando el hombro de este

- Métela.. métela.. mas rápido… mas fuerte… ohh si... Dios Tadase-Koi

El Tomo sus caderas para darle la vuelta y penetrarla por detrás, tomo sus pechos en sus manos y comenzó a moverlo al ritmo de sus embestidas mientras lamia y chupaba su espalda, la apego mas aun a su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible.

- Si… siii de eso.. hablo… me encanta … dame mas… Ohh – Dijo amu saciada de placer

- Eres tan apretada… que es tan difícil follarte… solo eres mía

- Oh… ohh.. No seré tuya hasta que sienta.. tu semen dentro de mi… Ahhh… Dios

El sonidos de sus pieles al chocar indicaba que iban demasiado rápido, amu se afirmo de la cabecera de la cama para no caerse ya que el placer la había dominado y no podia sostener su cuerpo. Tadase le daba palmadas a sus nalgas provocándole corrientes eléctricas le recorriera todo el cuerpo a esta.

- A-amu-koi… estoy por.. venirme

- N-no por favor… solo un poco mas… ohhh…vamos…que rico se siente

- No puedo detenerme… gomen

Tadase trato de hacer lo posible para no venirse pero fue inútil ante las jugosas paredes apretadas , siempre caliente alrededor de su pene simplemente era demasiado para poder contenerse mas. Dio el ultimo empujon y Derramo todo su semen en su interior y eso basto que ella se viniera, apretando su miembro fue exquisito que eyaculo mas de lo pensado. Amu sentía aquel liquido caliente y espeso que se encontraba dentro de ella era una sensación relajante, trato de normalizar la respiración y trato de recuperarse para una segunda vuelta pero el sueño la estaba venciendo al igual que a el. Salió de ella y recostó a su lado

- Fue increíble, el mejor regalo que he tenido… Arigato Tadase-koi – Amu bostezo

- No fue nada… - Tadase sonrió - ¿tienes sueño?

- Mmm… si

Tadase se cubrió con las frazadas al igual que Amu, la abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro… Amu abrió los ojos sorpresivamente

- P-pero… T-Tadase-Koi ¿Qué haces?

- Se supone que esta noche soy tu regalo de cumpleaños… así que tengo que dormir esta noche contigo

- Cierto… pero me gustaría que no solo fuera esta noche…

- ¿eh?

- Tu siempre fuiste mío… y siempre lo serás , Tadase-koi – Amu sonrió, sonrojándose visiblemente – y yo siempre seré tuya

- Amu-koi… Te amo

- Y yo a ti Tadase-koi

* * *

**Bueno, otro lemmon Tadamu**

**Amu: creo que me lleve un gran regalo de cumpleaños *sonrojo***

**Sofi-chan: Si que suerte tienes ¬¬**

**Amu: Lose Lose  
**

**Sofi-chan: bueno, hasta pronto  
**


End file.
